Darkness Rising
by FanGirl1567
Summary: Sequel to Life is What you Make it. Alexa is and friends barely escape the capture of Konaha by Demons, only to come to a world in which the ninjas have trouble adapting things, and which don't remain the way they are supposed to be. The story of Alexa continues. I suck at summaries so just read it, OK? ItachiXOC, MegatronXOCXOpiumus. There is no yoai!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all who have read my previous story **_**Life is What You Make It.**_** I am really hoping to get at least one hundred reviews for this story. And thank you all to the people that are coming back to continue the adventures of Alexa. For those of you who liked Cassie or Taylor, I'm sorry that I killed them off. Don't fret though, my dears! Mwahahahahahahahaha! Now, on with the story!**

**I do not own Naruto or Transformers Prime. Damn.**

Three months had passed since I had been transported to another world. The Shinobi world. Two and a half months since I had found out that I was something more than human. Two months since I had looked for something to get back to my own world and kidnap one of my best friends. A month and a half since I had arrived at Konaha with the Akatsuki. A month and one week since I had received my basic healing powers and found out that Jashin, my twin brother, and god of death, was also my husband. One month since I had made my way to the land of snow. And one week since both of my best friends, Cassie and Taylor, had been murdered by demons.

I had made my way back to Konaha without sleeping, without resting, not evening slowing down. I had run away after that running for almost five more hours before I had collapsed. After that, everyone said that I had gotten really sick and had hallucinated. I wasn't so sure about that though.

Now, ever since yesterday, I had been in a new world, one that was so different from the last that my traveling companions were having trouble adjusting.

"This is so frustrating!" Naruto yelled and threw the pencil he had been holding. It stuck in the wall next to the girl named Miko. I glared at him and walked to the wall to rip out the pencil.

Bulkhead yelled at Naruto. "What are you doing? You could have killed Miko!"

Naruto just looked at him like he was strange. I sighed. I had found out that although I could understand Naruto, Itachi, and Gaara, the autobots and Jack and Raphe had no idea what they were saying. Miko understood because she spoke Japanese.

"That's ok, Naruto." Miko smiled but then pounded her fist into the palm of her other hand. "Just don't let it happen again." I shook my head. I put the pencil back in his hand.

"There is only so much time. Now, I want you to write you name one more time. In English this time." I added. "Then we can go to reading. You only have fifteen minutes left, then its Gaara's turn to do this." This was only the first time that I was giving lessons, and I thought that I was doing pretty well. It might have to do with the fact that they were ninjas. Naruto had already learned the alphabet and learned to write his name.

Bumble bee pulled in and opened one of his doors. Itachi stepped out and grabbed some bags out. The other door opened and Gaara stepped out with more bags. Itachi set his bags down the floor next to me and kissed me. "Hey." I said and smiled. "Go try on your new clothes. I want to see you in them."

Naruto looked over at the bags. "There are a lot there. Are there any for me?"

"Yes." Gaara handed him a couple of the large bags. I snatched the bags and pointed at the book he was reading. He sighed and looked down at the book. It was to help him sound out things.

"Now, was there anything for me?" I asked. Itachi handed me two extremely large bags. I pulled out a purple dress that was simple and elegant. I pulled out a black short sleeved shirt, and I saw that there were lots more shirts. There were lots of blue skinny jeans. I glared at Itachi. He just wanted to see me in really tight clothes.

"I'm going to go change." I said and slung a pair of jeans and the black tee shirt over my shoulder and went to the back of the base to change. I stepped out of the loose ninja pants and netted shirt and slipped on the more familiar clothes. I had grabbed some high top black converse, so I put those on and went to find a mirror.

I was surprised to see myself. My hair had grown longer, and my face was more angular. I brushed my hair, straightened it, and put some make up on for the first time in months. I rimmed my eyes in black and put some light lip gloss on.

When I had deemed myself presentable in this world, I walked back into the front of the base. "Hey." I smiled and twirled. "What do you all think?" I finally looked at them, and my jaw dropped open.

Itachi had let his hair down, and he was wearing blue jeans that had some rips in them. Usually I thought that looked trashy, but of course Itachi was able to make it look classy. He was wearing a black button up work shirt, and was wearing black dress shoes. I swear that I almost drooled. I looked over to Naruto. He was wearing an orange tee shirt and a pair of jeans. They were pre-faded and looked really good on him. His shoes were a black pair of Vans. I shifted my gaze over to Gaara. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and jeans. He was wearing a pair of white high top converse.

They had been talking amongst themselves, but then they finally noticed me. They all stared. Even Jack, who had arrived sometime when I had been changing, stared at me. I coughed self-consciously. I pointed to Naruto. "Your time is up." I said and then pointed to Gaara. "Your turn." He shrugged and sat down at the table.

Itachi pulled me closer to him when I walked by and gave me a quick kiss. I laughed and went to tutor Gaara. I sat down next to him and showed him how to hold his pencil. I watched Itachi leave the room. I smiled and turned back to Gaara. "So anyway, I am going to teach you the alphabet…" I looked up at Gaara. He was staring at me. "Yes?"

"Is there a point?" He asked.

"What?" I was genuinely confused. What was he talking about?

He looked down at the paper and then looked back at me. "Why did you bring me here?" He said. "This is torture." He must have seen the look on my face that said WTF, because he looked over to where Itachi had exited. I looked over there too, but nothing was there. I sighed. Gaara had supposedly fallen for me on my birthday.

"Listen, Gaara. I think that there are so many more girls out there that would be better for you. I don't think I am…" I struggled to find the right words. "Well, I just don't think that the Kazekage should want anything to do with me. I'm not really… good enough." I sighed. That had come out all wrong, but oh well. I was hoping that this would make him see sense.

It actually had the opposite effect. He scooted his chair closer to mine and looked me straight in the eye. I gulped nervously and looked down. I picked up the pencil and started to teach again. "So anyway, this is the letter a…" Gaara scooted closer. "It… um…" And closer. Now he was so close that I was sitting almost between his legs. I tried to continue teaching. "This is the letter b…" My eyes widened when he wrapped one of his arms around me and took the pencil with the other. He began writing the alphabet and then other sentences.

"I studied this language when I had nothing else to do as a child. I do not have to learn this." He said and put the pencil down. I looked at him, shocked, forgetting for a moment how bad it would be if Itachi saw us this close.

"Then why did you let me tell you I was going to teach you?" I said.

He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at his writing. It was nice. Better than most of the girl's I had known writing. I looked at Gaara, then back at his girly writing, then back at him. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Gaara must have sensed that Itachi was coming, but he hadn't been fast enough to remove his arm entirely. Itachi was by me in a flash. He didn't even have to say anything to communicate what he was thinking. I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Itachi." I said and hugged him. I shot an apologetic glance at Gaara. Itachi glared at him and led me away, taking me outside.

"What?" I said.

"You know what." He replied shortly.

"You're such a dork." I giggled, trying to lighten the mood. "Anyway, have you heard anything?" He shook his head. "Well, it seems that the humans have just met the autobots, so I wonder where…" I trailed off and looked at the sky. I thought about the Cybertronians that we were going to have to fight. Decepticons.

I wondered what it would be like to fly. I closed my eyes and imagined myself flying through the clouds. I opened my eyes, preparing to go back inside, but I quickly saw that that would not be possible. At least not yet. I was flying.

I looked down at the ground. I nearly threw up. I was miles above the base. Was this another one of my powers? It seemed that there was no end to what I was discovering about myself. I tilted and flew to the ground. I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw a jet. I did a flip, completely enjoying myself.

The ground approached faster than I thought it would, and before I could slow down completely, I hit the ground. I felt several of my bones break on contact but they healed quickly, the plume of dust that my landing had produced hiding the grueling sight. I jumped back up and brushed myself off.

As the dust cleared, I saw that everyone was outside. I laughed. The Autobots would have expected me to die for an impact like that.

Arcee seemed frantic. "How could she have survived that?"

Gaara spoke up. "You need not worry. I have seen her survive far worse than this. She actually once survived having her throat slit." He said in English. The Autobots looked at him in surprise, as well as Itachi and Naruto.

I walked out of the dust cloud. Still brushing dust from my new black shirt. "Don't ask." I said. Optimus Prime looked down at me with surprise. I still hadn't told them what I really was. I had just left it at my question.

_Do you believe in gods?_

They hadn't known what I meant. Of course they didn't. They didn't, so how could I convince them? So I guess it took them by surprise that I was able to fly and then crash. Hell, I was surprised about that. But then they saw me walk out of the crash completely unharmed.

I held up my hand before anyone could ask me what had happened. I was glad that nobody pursued the subject after that. "I know what I need to do." I said with a smirk. I looked up at the sky. "I need to go find the war ship."

"We will come with you." Optimus said.

"No. It would be best that I go alone." I said. I looked at Itachi. I could tell that he was using every fiber of his strength to not tell me no. I smiled at him. "I'm small enough not to be noticed, and I'm virtually indestructible, as you all just saw."

I sighed and concentrated. I jumped and I stayed in the air. I smiled. "Ok, I'll see you guys later." I flew away.

**Thanks for reading this. I hope you all liked it. And if some of you had no idea what the hell what I was talking about, read the prequel **_**Life is What You Make It**_**. I know that this is a little fast to get back into the story line.**

**Feed me the reviews people. Reviews are like food for me, and I am starving!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter two. I don't really know what to say, so I am just going to the story without saying much, so….**

**I do not own Naruto or Transformers Prime.**

I shot through the clouds to the spot where the war ship was. The large Decepticon vessel loomed in the distance. I bravely flew to it and landed on the top of it. I jumped to the door and quietly slipped in when a Decepticon stepped out.

I made my way to the control room and slipped in. A purple glow filled the room. I looked up and saw a large purple crystal in a glass container. Starscream and Megatron were standing in front of it.

"My liege, I must report something of great importance." Starscream said. I rolled my eyes at his wordy language.

"What is it?" Megatron sounded annoyed.

"I saw a human girl."

"Yes, because that is so uncommon on this planet." Megatron said sarcastically. "How is this important?"

"She was flying. Without the use of any devices." This got Megatron's attention. "I came here immediately to tell you, my lord."

So it had been Starscream that had seen me. He was the jet that I had seen in the sky.

"You moron! Why didn't you capture her?" Megatron yelled. He looked like he was about to rip Starscream's head off. I took this opportunity to sneak around them and jump up onto the platform that had the container of dark energon. I walked casually in front of them and leaned against the glass.

I cleared my throat. "So you were the jet that I saw?" I said. Both of the large alien's heads whipped to face me. Megatron ordered Starscream out of the room.

"Who are you?" Megatron growled.

"My name is Alexa." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And before you ask, no, I am not from this world, and no, I am not human." I smirked at him. "At least, not anymore."

Megatron didn't say anything. I sighed and stood up straight. "I will ask you the same thing that I asked Optimus. Do you believe in gods?" I looked up at him. He was so much bigger than me that it was making me uncomfortable. A sudden idea came to me. "Can you stand back?"

I jumped from the pedestal and reached inside his mind. I saw his life force, and what color it was. It was a light blue color. I left his mind and reached inside myself. I took hold of my own life force and changed the color. It turned from pure gold to gold with light blue spots.

I retreated outside of myself again and felt myself changing. I looked down at my body. I looked like Arcee, but I was gold and blue. "How did you do that?" Megatron was looking me up and down.

"Like I already asked you, do you believe in gods?" I awaited his answer.

"I suppose that you are one?" He asked. I nodded. "What are you the goddess of, if I may ask?"

"Everything. I was born a human. In a different world." I smiled at the look on his face. "There are many universes. My powers were sealed away and hidden in many of these universes. I have to go look for them now."

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "I am actually the ruler of the gods, if you can believe that." I laughed. It felt weird in this Cybertronian body. I continued. "I already have two of the… ten, I believe?... portions of my powers. This is the second universe that I have visited."

Megatron glared at the dark energon, clearly thinking. I reached into the glass container and broke a chunk off. It started to grow and multiply while I was touching it.

"How are you…?"

"I told you. I am the ruler of the gods, and therefore am the most powerful being in all of existence." I hated using that card, but I had to get this guy on my side. I smiled. "Well, not right now, but soon." I set the now large chunk of dark energon on the pedestal when it got too heavy to hold.

"Can you call Starscream back in here? I kind of wanted to meet him." I grinned and blinked. The light shining off of my gold was blinding. Megatron called one of his underlings and had him fetch Starscream. "That must be nice."

Megatron eyed me. "What are you talking about?" He said.

"Having people doing what you ask without arguing with you." I thought of Naruto and his English lessons. Starscream walked in then.

"You called, my liege?" He bowed. He looked at me oddly. "What happened to that human?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"Aw, I'm kind of disappointed. Do I really look that different?" I said. Starscream's eyes widened.

"You look much better." He said. "That ugly human form was really you?" He said

My eyes narrowed. "Ugly?" I transformed back into a human. I jumped and hovered in front of his face. "Ugly?" I shouted. I punched him. Despite my small size, he still went flying to the ground. He shrank away from me. "How dare you! Do you even know who you are talking to?" I was pissed beyond words. "Maybe you should experience life as a human, hm?"

I reached for his life force. It was light blue, the color of Cybertronians life force. I turned it to white. He shrank before my eyes and lay there, panting. As a human, he looked to be in his mid-twenties. His hair was blonde and to his shoulders. Luckily, he was wearing clothes. He stared at me in horror. His eyes were grey. He had a thin, long nose. I lifted him up by the front of his shirt.

"Never call me ugly again! If you do, I can and will use it as an excuse to beat the living shit out of you. You are allowed to have a doctor in the room, however if one is not within a reasonable distance near you or you can't afford one, know that you are epically screwed and will probably die. Do you understand what I just said to you, moron?"

He shook his head. I sighed.

"Fine. I'll dumb this down just for you. You call me ugly again, and I will not hesitate to kill you." I let go of his shirt and threw him to the ground. "Know this Starscream, I am not in the best of moods and I probably won't be ever again. I watched as the two very best friends that I had were murdered in front of me. Don't piss me off."

Megatron chuckled. "You seem to take command very easily." He said.

"I'm afraid that I have come up with a new plan. My guess is that you won't work willingly with the Autobots."

"Work with Optimus Prime?" He said as if pondering a great mystery. "If only to kill him."

"That's what I thought." I said. At that moment, a red bot and a blue bot came in, followed by a bot with no face. They seemed surprised to see two humans in the ship. The red one grabbed his electric pole and pointed it at Starscream and me.

"Stop, Knockout." Megatron said.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I thought that you wouldn't have willing agreed with working with the Autobots. So I have no choice. I was hoping to do this easily." I reached out to the four bots life forces and turned their colors. They cried out as they shrunk down to human size. "I know this is a bit of a shock. Deal with it."

I looked the now human Decepticons up and down. Megatron had black hair that fell in his eyes, which were purple. He had an extremely muscular build. Knockout had bright red hair like Gaara's, but his eyes were red. I thought of a redheaded Justin Bieber when I saw him. Breakdown, the blue bot, had hair so black that it shone blue. His eyes were a pale yellow. He could be a football player, I thought. I looked over to Soundwave. I was curious to see what he would look like.

He was busy touching his face. I suppose if you don't have a face, it's kind of amazing when you get one. And I was amazed. His eyes were constantly changing color, going all the way through the rainbow before starting over again. His hair was white, falling in his new face quite attractively.

I smirked and transformed myself into a Cybertronian. "Now if you will excuse me." I said and took control of the ship. I landed it on the ground near the Autobot's base. "Now, everybody, off." I said. I was surprised that none of them had yelled at me or anything about turning them human. I exited the ship and turned human again. I checked to make sure that the others were following me.

I walked into the side of the rock, and the door opened. I strode inside and looked up at the Autobots. Knockout leaned close to my ear. "I feel awfully small." He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are these humans, Alexa?" Optimus said. "This base was to be a secret." He looked annoyed.

"Well, you're going to hate me even more when you find out who they are. But first." I held up a finger. Everyone looked at me, wondering what I was doing. Miko, Jack, Raphe, Naruto, Itachi, and Gaara let out gasps of disbelief when the most of the Autobots cried out. They were shrinking just as the Decepticons had. Miko was yelling at me, and Jack and Raphe rushed over to the Autobots.

The now human Optimus sat up and looked at me. "What have you done?" He said.

"Turned you into humans, obviously." I smiled. Optimus was tall and muscular, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Arcee was also blonde, but she had brown eyes. Bumble bee had dark blue eyes and black hair. He looked like he was only in his teens. Bulkhead was broad and muscular, with dark green eyes and brown hair. Ratchet looked like one of those really old, really nice doctors that didn't have unique features. His hair and eyes were both a dull brown.

Jack stared at Arcee. Oh, for goodness sake!, I thought. He starting to crush already? I rolled my eyes and started to speak. "There is a reason that I turned you guys human." I looked down, feeling kind of bad. "I went to the Decepticon war ship to try to convince them to work with you guys peacefully." I looked back at Megatron and company. Realization dawned on the Autobots faces. "Anyway, I figured out that I could do this whole changing race thing to myself, so then I tried it on them and it worked. Megatron said that he would never work with you, so I turned all of you into humans so that you will learn to get along."

They all stared at me. "What?" I said. "It's a good idea!" I crossed my arms. Both groups of Cybertronian-turned-humans glared at me. I shrugged. "So, you will all learn to get along or I will beat the living shit out of you. Won't I Starscream?" I smiled at him evilly when he cringed away from me.

Naruto laughed. "What had gotten into you Alexa?" He said between laughs.

"I don't know. I'm just in a particularly evil mood today." I rubbed my hands together and laughed with him, albeit mine was a tad creepier. "Maybe it's just the fact that I'm back in clothes that I am used to and I feel like nothing has really changed since I left home. I was like, really evil back a few months ago. You know, before I met you guys." My expression turned sad. "Before I had to grow up."

There was silence for a few seconds. Then Gaara said, "So are you going to teach them to write in English, too?"

My eyes grew wide. "SHIT!"

**And things just got more interesting. Sorry for yelling at you like that Starscream.**

**Starscream: (Whimpering in the corner)**

**Ah… Yeah… Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things have been kind of sketchy weather-wise where I live, so I have been panicking a lot lately, and writing less. I live in Joplin, Missouri, and I heard the cracking of trees and the splintering of houses when the May 22, 2011 tornado touch down, so now bad weather really freaks me out. So sorry if the last chapter wasn't that good.**

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto or Transformers Prime. Enjoy!**

I had set up a chalkboard in the base, hoping to teach aliens how to read the English language. Sounds easy, right? Cause aliens are supposed to be really smart, right? WRONG! The pointer that I had been holding went flying toward Knockout. He had been whispering something to Breakdown, while I had been teaching.

And the thing I had used for a pointer was a kunai. It caught on his shirt and pinned him to the wall without hurting him. I walked over slowly, pulled the kunai out, and grabbed the front of his shirt. I pulled him close and said menacingly. "Do you want to be on my bad side?"

He just grinned. I should have learned by now never to take a man's mischievous smile as a joke. I narrowed my eyes and was about to say something when he pecked me on the lips. I stood there speechless and then let go of his shirt. I reeled back and punched him in the face.

He flew back and hit the wall. A small indent was left when he got up. He rubbed his cheek, but he just kept on smiling. "The hell, you stupid Cybertronian bastard! Sit down!" He pointed to his nose. It was gushing blood. He wanted me to heal it.

"No. You have to deal with that until class is over." I smirked. Miko leaned over to Naruto.

"She is really scary. I wouldn't want to have her as a teacher." She said.

Naruto shrugged. "Alexa is really tough. We once went on this mission, and a zombie almost bit her friend, Taylor." I saw Naruto's eyes turn sad. I was once again reminded that I was not the only one that was hurting from my friends having been murdered. "She just yelled at it to stop, and it stopped."

Miko looked so excited. None of the others knew what they were saying, other than Gaara and Itachi, because they were speaking in Japanese. "Zombies?" Miko turned to me.

"Definitely not as exciting as you would think." I said with a sigh. "One even slit my throat. They are incredibly intelligent for dead people." I was watching the C-humans (Cybertronian-humans), and they all cringed at what I said. I looked at them with a dead stare. I was in a really bad mood this morning. I had had a nightmare about that night again.

"You want to know what that zombie said to me, right before he was going to kill me." They just looked at me with a bit of fear in their eyes. The only ones with a different gaze were Optimus and Megatron. I zeroed in on them. "I will never forget what that man said to me. He said that he didn't like to take big bites. That it was too messy. That he liked his food to be already cut up." I went back to chalkboard and began to write some words. "Memorize these. They are basic…." I walked out of the room, but not before I saw Gaara and Itachi share a look. One that said they were worried that I was losing it.

Maybe I was.

I sat down on the top of the rock formation. I just wanted to be alone right now. Acting happy and perky all the time were just not working. I couldn't do it anymore. I just felt empty inside. I missed Cassie, and I missed Taylor.

Nothing was going right anymore, it seemed. I laid down on the rock, hoping against hope that something good would happen, that maybe one of them would just magically show up. I looked up at the blue sky. I pointed at it. "Stupid sky. Why do you have to mock me? Why can't you rain? Why can't you send out a lightning bolt to kill me or something?" The sky remained the same. I started to scream. The hole that had started in my chest when I had watched my friends die grew more painful.

I was standing within a matter of seconds. I pressed a hand against my chest, hoping to stop the flow of pain, but I fell to my knees with the pain. Why now? I thought. I cried and cried. Nobody bothered me. They knew not to.

And sometime that night, while I was still holding myself together with all of the strength that I had, it started to rain. I cried even harder. I couldn't fall apart. I started to calm down. The pain subsided, and I slowly got to my feet. I didn't want to go inside yet. I wanted to just sit out here and think.

And I thought about retarded stuff, really. I knew I had to do something to cheer myself up. I thought about flying. It had been so much fun, but I knew it had to look odd. So I thought of something that would solve that problem. I reached into myself, into my golden life force, and made a small adjustment. I felt something tear from my back. It made me scream, but then the pain was gone. I shook myself and made my way back inside. I looked at myself in the mirror, having encountered no one on the way to the space that was to be my room.

I slowly got spread the additions that I had made to my own body. I stared at them in wonder. I ran my finger again the tip of one, wondering at the softness.

And then Miko walked in. She saw me and her jaw dropped to the floor. "You have wings!" She squeaked.

"Yeah. I just had some Red Bull and walah! Wings." I joked.

She approached me cautiously. "Can I?"

"Yeah, go ahead." I said. She touched my new wings and I shivered. It felt so odd having wings and even odder having someone touch them. She suddenly was running out of my room. I raised my eyebrows and realized that this was not going to remain a secret.

"Go look at Alexa!" I could hear Miko yelling throughout the base. "She looks like an angel!" I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed, arranging my hair so that it was falling over my shoulders. The wings were so big that I had expected them to be heavy, but they were so light that I could almost forget that they were there.

Itachi was the first one in. He took one look at me wings and swept me into his arms. I laughed and he kissed me. The rest of them crowded into the room to see me kissing Itachi. And then their eyes landed on my wings. I heard gasps. I petted the soft white feathers. I let others pet the feathers. It was actually getting kind of annoying.

Finally, everyone had had enough with looking at my wings for the night. Itachi prepared to go, but I held onto him. "Please stay with me tonight." I pleaded. "I need you, so don't go, please?" He smiled softly and sat on my bed with me. I laid my head of his shoulder and fell asleep.

The next morning, I was more ready to teach, and I was in a much better mood. I laughed when I saw the way that Itachi was sprawled out over the bed. I fell out of bed and shook out my wings. I looked at them, still finding it odd that I had done that to myself. It looked really pretty though. I decided to wear the purple dress today because it had a back low enough that it didn't touch my wings. I had ripped the shirt that I wore yesterday when I made the wings.

I straitened my hair and made myself presentable, which made me feel better all around. I sighed and brushed my hair out of my eyes. This was all so troublesome, to quote Shikamaru. I plastered on my smile again and walked out to the front of the base. The C-humans were already all there. I gathered that they had studied the little booklets last night, because they were reading little books now.

"That's enough." I decided. "As long as you guys understand the basics. Now you can seem like real humans." I laughed at the Decepticons faces. They looked disgusted. I was disappointed by the fact that the two groups still wouldn't go near each other.

I noticed that Miko and Jack and Raphe were gone. "Where are they?" I asked after I pointed this out.

"School." Was the curt reply.

"Oh." I said. School. I was floored by something so simple. I realized that I missed school. I shook off the depressing thoughts. "So, Knockout. I wanted to apologize for losing my temper yesterday and throwing a pointy object at you. Just please, don't do that anymore."

"Sure." He mumbled.

Now it was time for me to pull out my new idea. "I have decided that, to help you all adjust to becoming human, you will all get girlfriends!" I pointed to them with a sickly sweet smile on my face. "And you will do this without complaining." I laughed at the shocked look on their faces. "You have Knockout to thank. He gave me the idea when he decided to give me a little kiss yesterday in class." My wings fluttered and I turned to leave the room. I saw seven of them turn to Knockout with murderous intent in their eyes. Megatron and Optimus were still staring at me in disbelief. I motioned for them to follow me.

I sat down in the weapon room. They sat in front of me, cross legged. "I wanted to see how both of you were transitioning."

Megatron glared at me. "I would not expect my captor to be so polite to me." He said with a biting edge in his voice.

"Captor?" I said. "Is that how you think of me?" I pondered this for a couple seconds. "I'm sorry. I just need help with what I am doing and I needed both of you to do this. This isn't permanent, I swear to you. I just need you to get along long enough to help me, and then you can go back to whatever you were doing before and hating each other. Just know this." I took a breath. "I can and will restore Cybertron for you guys when I am able to. It is completely within my powers to do so. All you have to do is cooperate."

I stood back up, letting mull over my words for a bit while I went to check on the others.

I gasped when I saw the full out fight that they had all gotten into. It was Decepticons verses Autobots. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was going to be difficult. Not like I hadn't realized that beforehand, but still. "Alright. That's enough." I said quietly. I held out my hand and said one word. "Stop." They all stopped fighting and looked at me. I could tell that they wanted to start fighting again, but my command was holding them back.

I lowered my arm and shook my finger at them. "Never fight again." I said in the commanding goddess tone. "You will get along, and you will never lie again." I looked each of them in the eye before I said. "Do you understand?"

They didn't say anything so I said it louder. "Do you understand?" They all said yes, seemingly against their wills. I sighed and looked at them. "I just…" I turned away. "I wanted everyone to get along, and you all will get along. I cannot afford to have my people going against each other."

Itachi walked into the room. His hair was messy, and he looked tired. "So, did I miss anything?"

**Gaaah! I hope you all liked it. **

**R&R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, chapter four. I again thank you all for your continued support for those of you who are continuing to read my stories. I know they are really bizarre. After all, an author's works are a window into their souls. **

**I do not own Naruto or Transformers Prime.**

Tensions were high. That was the only way that things could be put. Well, not really, but that was the nicest way of putting it that I could find. There was so much that just caused my blood pressure to sky-rocket. I swear that I was going to pull all of my hair out by the end of this. And it had only been in this last week that things had gone downhill.

_One week ago…_

"So, did I miss something?" Itachi asked and yawned. I laughed. He was getting better at communicating and loosening up with others it seemed. I looked back over at the others. On one side I could see that they were apologetic, but on the other side, I could see that they were planning revenge. Well, all except Soundwave. I could never tell what his expressions were saying.

Then again, he probably didn't even know how to arrange his face in the emotions he was trying to portray. I mentally shuddered.

I grabbed his arm and leaned in. "I ordered them not to fight anymore." I whispered so quietly that he had to use his ninja hearing just to make out the words that I was saying. "They have been at this war for thousands of years. I don't think that they are happy about some little girl coming in and ordering them around."

"What are you planning?" He whispered back, a bit more loudly than I had done. I mentally made a note to figure out how to improve my hearing.

"Well, I just have to get past this initial phase of them hating me. This could take a while though." I replied quietly. I didn't know what they were planning on doing to exact revenge, but I didn't have a good feeling about this. I glanced over and saw that all of the others had dissipated throughout the base and were sitting there on their own. Knockout and Breakdown were both glaring at me.

I gulped.

_Present time._

That was the last straw. I just wanted to scream. Who the hell had given the Decepticons-turned-humans the idea of setting a goddamn pie in the door way so that I would fall on me? I reached up and grabbed a clump of my hair, bringing it up to my face.

"Damn. Coconut cream." I murmured, not letting my angry side out. This was a contest to see who would break first. I would not. I wiped the white substance out of my hair and took a deep breath. One week of constant pranks. "Really immature guys." I said, letting whoever had pulled this prank that they were basically caught. I heard some laughter and immediately pegged it. "Damn it, Knockout!" I whispered vehemently.

Naruto and Gaara were out on scouting missions. Itachi was on internet patrol looking for anything that would be of interest to us. The normal humans were in school. Megatron turned a corner and saw me.

He looked like he was about to laugh, but lucky for him, all he did was smirk at me. If he had done anything other than that, I probably would have had to do something drastic. "What?" I snapped.

"This look suits you." He said sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes, and faster than his eyes could follow, I pulled a chunk of the coconut cream pie out of my hair and flung it at him. It hit him in the face. He froze, and the crust slid down his face, and he wasn't smiling anymore.

"Yes, I could say the same for you." I laughed and continued peeling chunks out of my hair. I had pulled out a particularly large piece, and I paused to think. I threw it out into seemingly nowhere. I heard a grunt, and then Knockout came falling out of his hiding spot. I laughed.

Suddenly, I felt something soft smash into the back of my head. I glanced up to see Megatron with another pie tin. I gasped. "You stupid alien, you!" I yelled. "You were in on this the entire time?" I made a mock sad face and turned away.

A thought came to me and I smirked evilly at them. "So, boys, how is the search for girlfriends coming along?" I knew that I had struck a nerve because I saw the stricken looks on their faces. I started to laugh, but was cut short by what seemed like an earthquake.

"What was that?" I was asked.

"I have no idea." I said. I walked to the entrance to the base and looked around. I didn't see anything. Scratch that. I saw a white vehicle approaching. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was Jack and his mom. As they came closer, I saw that they had panicked looks on their faces. Suddenly, Naruto and Gaara were back, standing in front of me.

"Some of the enemy has been spotted." Gaara said casually. I made a strange face at him, hoping that he would clarify.

Naruto was acting like this was actually a big deal. "There were a lot of them. They looked about as powerful as the ones that took over Konaha."

I understood then what was happening. "Demons." I hissed, going immediately into warrior goddess mode. "How many would you say there were?" Naruto looked lost as to this question, but luckily, Gaara started to speak.

"There were approximately one hundred of these enemies. Not enough to overwhelm us, it seems, but enough to make it difficult for us to win. They are approximately five minutes away, coming from Jasper."

That was when Jack and his mom pulled up, finally. Jack got out of the car and ran over to me. "What are those things?" He said and glanced back at where he had come from. I saw in the distance that there was a large black horde of demons coming our way. Jack's mom got out of the front seat and the two back doors of the car opened too. Miko and Raphe stepped out too and ran to me, too.

"School was let out because of some threat." Jack's mom said, worried. "We got out just in time, before those things attacked the school."

"Those things…" I sighed as I watched the horde approach. "Those are the things that will kill without a second thought. Or even a first, really. Demons." I got rid of the wings that I had created on myself before. I jumped in surprise when Itachi suddenly appeared. He threw me my purse and I grabbed it out of the air.

I dug through it and pulled out fourteen of the little black diamonds. I tossed one to each of the normal humans, then I thought about it and threw one to each of the shinobi. "What are these?" Optimus asked me.

"Those are made of the life force of demons. In essence, you are holding your own, personal demon. I don't really know how they are supposed to be used." I shrugged my shoulders, staring at the horde. I was now able to see the individuals in the group. The five minutes were almost up. I reached out my mind and found the life force of several of the demons. I was glad to see that I was able to kill more with one blow now that I had a little bit more of my power back.

I clenched my fist, and six of the demons fell. Their comrades didn't seem to care about them, and their bodies were trampled. Their black life force flew to me and I made some more of the black diamonds. I had just finished with those when the demons overtook us.

A black force field rose up around us. I looked back in surprise and saw that the Autobots were holding up the black diamonds to create the force field. I looked at the Decepticons expectantly, wondering what they were doing. I glared back at the demons and another six fell. Suddenly a black beam of pure energy shot near my head and I whipped my head around. Starscream was holding the gem between his forefinger and his thumb. The gem itself was still smoking from having shot out the energy beam. I grinned and continued making more of the diamonds. I glanced up at the wall of demons and saw that one had a hole through it. It fell and its life force floated over to me.

I concentrated with the orbs of energy, realizing that I was not needed for the rest of this battle. I looked up at the diminishing horde and let out a laugh of joy. This had not been too hard, and I had been worried about how this would go.

The only problem that I could see was… What if I was alone and didn't have people to put up a shield? I finished up the last of the orbs and collapsed in exhaustion. The shield went down and I panted, out of breath and in a relatively good mood.

"So that wasn't so…" Miko began, but was cut off as another demon, one that we had somehow missed, rushed her. I automatically knew that this thing was much more powerful than the ones that we had just faced. I jumped up and was in front of her within a second. The demon raised his hand, and it lit up with dark energy. I pushed Miko as the energy rushed toward me.

The next thing I knew, I was above a blackened spot on the ground. The demon was gone. The others were staring at the spot at where I had been.

"Hey!" I called. Nobody looked up at me. I frowned and floated downward. I landed on the on the edge of the spot. Nobody looked at me. This was just too odd. I took a step into the blackened spot.

I watched in surprise as the ashes started to move and start to form into the shape of a human. I gaped in horror when I saw that it was my own body that was being formed. When it was finished, I cautiously walked toward my body and reached out.

And then I was back. I blinked, looking out into the faces of my friends. "So…" I said, not sure what to say. What do you say when you just came back from the dead like I just had? I hadn't expected the outburst that happened after that.

"That was amazing!"

And a whole bunch of other stuff that I couldn't really make out. It started to hurt my head. Optimus and Megatron shared a look. I knew what was about to happen. "I really don't know what happened, okay?" I felt myself start to go off balance.

"Then…"

"I don't…" I pitched to the side and closed my eyes. I landed on the ground, and sighed. I batted whoever's hands attempted to pick me up. "Leave me be." I mumbled. "You have no idea how stressful and tiring it is to die and then come back to life in the same day."

I then slipped and fell into a black world.

**I have to apologize about how sucky I am at the fight scenes and such. I hope you all like this chapter. The black diamond's powers were revealed! Anyway, I am really trying not to make Alexa a mary sue character or whatever they're called. She is who she is, and is a very hard character to write, and gets harder with each new power that I add to her character.**

**Anyway, as you all know, reviews are like food for the writer, and right now, I am on a diet of nothing.**

**R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There are still not many reviews… Aw, who am I kidding! There aren't any reviews at all. I really need those reviews, people. It's hard to keep motivated and writing when nobody seems to appreciate the work that a writer does. Now, despite the lack of motivation that I do have to keep writing this series, I will, because it is unique and it is fun to write.**

**I do not own Naruto or Transformers Prime. I only won my OCs and the storyline that I have created.**

The first thing that I noticed was that I was back in the forest clearing that I had first met man in. The one in my dreams. I looked around and noticed that there were trees as far as I could see except in the very middle, where I was. The next thing that I noticed is that I wasn't alone. I tensed, ready for whoever it was to attack me.

They didn't. Instead, they talked. "Hello." The person said in a singsong voice. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. This was someone new. I could tell that it was female by its voice. I blinked my eyes, trying to make out any features, but I couldn't see past the shadow that the girl was in.

"Oh, it is no use trying to see me right now. Even if I was not hidden, you would not be able to see me. All you would see is a fuzzy blur that would confuse you." The girl spoke.

"Well, if that is the case, then who are you?" I asked, genuinely confused. I saw another flicker out of the corner of my eye and turned. For some reason, Megatron and Optimus were here now too. I saw purple and blue eyes meet with my own green ones. I glanced around. The little girl was gone.

"What is this place, Alexa?" Optimus asked me when he finally noticed that he too was not alone. Megatron seemed to be awaking from a trance too.

"If I knew, I would tell you. This is actually the second time that I have been here." I shrugged.

"How did we get here?" He asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell, this is some sort of dream world. I fell asleep last time this happened, and then I passed out just now and came here." I shrugged my shoulders.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" Megatron said and grabbed the front of my shirt. I sighed. "How can you act like this is normal?" He reeled back as if to punch me. I narrowed my eyes and my hand flew to his stomach. He grunted and flew back. I blinked to hide my astonishment and confusion at my own strength.

Optimus looked at me with a strange expression on his face. It was a mix between fear and admiration. I gasped when Megatron hit a tree. I ran over to him and helped him up. He wounds from hitting the tree healed instantly when I touched him. "Sorry." I mumbled to him.

Megatron dusted himself off and glared at me. I glared back and mumbled about saying I was sorry and that I didn't need his crap in the first place. I continued to explore the surroundings, oblivious to what the other two were doing.

_There is something that you need to talk about with them. That is why you were brought here again._

A voice floated through my mind and I jumped. The other two looked at me like I was weird, and I just shrugged. I didn't want to have to tell them that I was hearing voices now, too. On top of all this weirdness, I don't think that they could take any more of it. I rolled my eyes.

_I'm not just any old voice though._

I jumped again, but this time I had made a little squeaking noise. Megatron and Optimus looked at me again. I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration.

'Ok, strange voice inside my head, what do you want and who are you?'

_Such classic questions. I never get tired of them, really._

'Answer the damn question already!'

_Oh. Yes, well, as for who I am, I really wonder what kind of memory you have because really, you just met me!_

'Oh, so you're the little girl that was creepily stalking me from the shadows?'

_If you put it that way… Anyway, I won't tell you my name because I don't want to._

'Bitch.'

_Never said I was nice. Really though, when did your language get this bad? And as for what I want? Shouldn't you know this already?_

'Oh, yes, because it makes absolute sense to ask a voice in my head what I wants when I already know exactly what it wants in the first place.'

_Words hurt, you know. That was so uncalled for._

'So are creeper voices that aren't real, yet they still find places to show up, now don't they?'

_Moving on. The thing is, this is your mind._

'Wait. So I'm in my mind, speaking to a person who is in my mind inside my mind? I'm gonna get a headache. This is confusing.'

_Only to you. I'm just doing this because I don't want those other two to know about me._

"Oh my God!" I yelled out loud. Megatron and Optimus jumped guiltily when I yelled. I stared at then suspiciously. "What were you two doing?" I asked. They didn't answer so I continued with what I was saying. "This is my head guys!" I yelled. "This is what my mind looks like!" I was super happy and excited. Didn't really know why. Guess it was just one of those random discoveries that makes people happy.

Optimus didn't really seem to care really. It was Megatron's reaction that surprised me. "You're head?" He looked around at everything then back at me. "No wonder it seems so empty."

I gaped at him, wondering what the hell he had just said to me. It finally struck me what he had told me and I saw the sky above flare red for a moment. "Asshole." I mumbled and continued to glare at him. Optimus watched the sky with interest.

_You are so weird._

'You're part of me, right? So what does that say about you?'

_Wow. You really are somewhat intelligent. Did you figure that out all on your own?_

'Your sarcasm hurts me so.'

_No need to get so snippy now. Yes, I am a part of you. But I can't really tell you who I am or anything right now. The only way you can get to know me for real is if your soul is forced out of your body without your body being destroyed._

'Well that sounds basically impossible.'

_It's not. You see, there is this world where that can happen._

'How do you know this and I don't?'

_Cause._

That was the last I got out of the girl. She wouldn't say a word after that. I sighed in frustration and rubbed my eyes. "So does anyone know how the hell we get out of this place?"

"We were hoping you would have the answer to that." Optimus told me.

"So is that why you guys looked at me all guilty like?" I smirked. "Is it because you were talking about me? Or is it because you were doing something else?" I raised an eyebrow.

They looked away in embarrassment. They were about to say something else to me when my vision went blurry. I could see that they were struggling with something too. My vision went black again, and then it cleared as soon as the blurriness had come. I was lying on the ground and looking up at Itachi.

"Is she awake?" I heard someone ask.

"Yes I'm awake!" I said and sat up. Itachi put a hand on my shoulder to stop me from standing. "What happened?"

"You passed out and we haven't been able to wake you up for the past two days." Arcee said. I craned my neck to look at her.

"Two days?" I asked, amazed. "It only seemed to be a few minutes."

"What did?" Knockout asked. I cringed and laid back down. One of the other two was going to say something about this. I refused to. It was Megatron who ended up telling them.

"We were unconscious too?"

"Yeah. You had us worried." Breakdown said. He was a big softy under his tough exterior, I had found out.

"You had every reason to worry." Megatron said. I rolled my eyes. Stupid. "We were apparently inside of Alexa's mind."

"Oh, don't be a baby." I yelled at him. My eyes widened when I heard my stomach growl. "Yeah. Even random parts of my body agree."

I blinked and then looked up at Itachi. He was looking down at me with concern in his eyes. Naruto appeared in my peripheral holding a bowl. "I made you ramen." He stated. He, too, had worry in his eyes.

"You cooked?" I swore that my eyes almost popped out of my head. "Are you sure that you didn't accidentally make some sort of strange poison that looks like ramen?"

Naruto laughed as I eyed the bowl suspiciously. "No. I know my ramen. I've already had some anyway. We can die together if it is poison."

I took the bowl and downed the noodles in a couple of seconds. "How much did you make?" I inquired.

"I don't know. There was this big pot, so I filled it…" He flinched when I thrust the bowl at him. He slowly took it and went somewhere to fill up the bowl again. He came back and I downed the entire bowl again in record time. He held his hand out to take the bowl again, but I grabbed his hand instead.

"Please help me up." He helped me stand up on two shaky legs, much to Itachi's disapproval. I then had him lead me to where the food was. "So how many bowls have you had?" I asked him.

"I haven't had any yet." He said. I gasped. He flashed to my side and held his hand out, looking for what was wrong with me. I frowned at him.

"You know Naruto," I began. We were in the kitchen alone. "I'm not fragile. You don't have to fret over me."

He looked at me and shook his head. "I guess so. You're just so…" He measured with his hand how tall I was then looked down at me. "Tiny." He finished. He grinned at me. I glared at him and shoved the bowl into his stomach. He made a small 'oof' sound, then grabbed the bowl when I dropped it. "Aw. What was that for?" He asked me.

"That was for calling me tiny. Now, I want you to eat two bowls of ramen so that we're even." I said and sat on a counter. "Then we will have an eating contest. And if you say no to that, I'm going to show you just how easy it is for this tiny person to kick your ass."

He laughed and pointed at me. "You just signed your death certificate. Nobody eats more ramen that I do!"

"You have no idea, Blondie." I said. In the back of my mind, I wondered what the others were doing without me. "You signed your death certificate when you made fun of my height." Stupid tall ninjas.

"You are so on." He said, and filled up his own bowl. He swallowed it in one gulp and got another one. "We should make a bet."

"Definitely." I said and tapped my chin. "If I win, you have to run through the streets in your underwear and sing."

He choked on his second bowl of ramen. When he swallowed it all, he yelled. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"Fine, if I win…" He stopped and thought for a moment. I caught an evil gleam in his eye. "If I win, you have to break up with Itachi and be my girlfriend."

**Ok, that is the end of chapter five. I hope you all like it and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK, there are still no reviews, but I do expect that to change with the next installment of this series. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto or Transformers Prime.**

It was sort of like a sport. There were spectators on either side of us. One certain silent Decepticon stepped forward and set two bowls on the table. My opponent and I stared each other down. "This is bowl three for both of us. The one to eat the most bowls of ramen will win." I stated again, just for the audience.

Naruto smirked, and Gaara shook his head. "This will not end well, Alexa." The red head said. I just smiled and waved at Itachi. He was standing in a corner away from everybody else. He glared back at me. I sighed and thought about what had happened just a few minutes before…

_I stared in silence at Naruto. "What did you just say?"_

_He smirked at me and patted my head. "If you take back yours, I'll take back mine."_

"_Never!" I said and ran to go tell the others about the contest that was about to happen. I would not lose because if I did, I wouldn't get to see Naruto making himself look more like an idiot that he already was, and not only that, I would have to break up with Itachi. _

"_Hey guys!" I yelled and waved my arm over my head. I winced a little because I was still a bit sore from lying still for two days. Everybody that was present looked at me. I noted that Megatron and Optimus were missing from the group. "Naruto and I are going to have a ramen eating contest!"_

_Itachi strode up to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." He whispered so that only I could hear him._

"_Hm… Well, you might not be so glad once I told you what Naruto and I bet about." I said in a hesitant tone. He pulled back and looked at my face, silently telling me to continue on with what I was saying. "Well, you see, Naruto said that we should make bets, so I said yes. I told him if I win he has to run through Jasper in his underwear and sing." I was silent after that._

"_And if he wins?" He asked me._

"_Um…" I looked up at the ceiling for a distraction. "Oh look! A bug!"_

"_Alexa." I looked back at Itachi. This was a bad idea. "And if he wins?" He asked again, this time letting me know that he wouldn't take some crap answer or distraction._

_I sighed and looked down at my feet. "He said that if he wins…" I lowered my voice to nothing more than a whisper, one so low that nobody could hear it. "I have to break up with you and date him."_

"_What?" Itachi put a finger under my chin and raised my face to look at him. "I didn't hear you."_

"_I have to date him if he wins." I said in the same low whisper, but this time Itachi was able to read my lips. He stiffened and I could feel the killing intent coming from him. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him close. "But it's ok, because that won't happen. I'll win, and we can make fun of Naruto together later, ok?"_

Itachi was angry at me for letting myself be a prize. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at Naruto. "You know, before we begin, I'll give you a chance to give up." Naruto said.

"Nope. Because that would mean that you would be the winner. And we can't have that, now can we?" I smiled. "Ok, shall we begin?"

Naruto picked up his chopsticks and ate the third bowl of ramen. I followed suit. We had new bowls placed in front of us. This was going to be a long competition…

It was bowl number ten when a couple more people burst into the room. "Hey, I heard something was going on?" Miko watched as two more bowls were placed in front of me and Naruto.

"Both of them are on bowl number elven now." Knockout leaned over and said to Miko.

"Eating competition? Sweet!" She said and smiled up at him.

I vaguely wondered if something was going on with those two while eating through my twelfth bowl of ramen. Naruto was still going strong, and so was I. This was a long competition indeed…

It was around the twentieth bowl that I started to slow down. Naruto noticed this and ate faster. God damn ninja's and their ability to notice random crap. Finally, I had to stop. My stomach felt like it was about to explode.

"And the winner is… Naruto!" Knockout yelled.

I felt an arm snake around my middle. I looked back and saw Itachi. He was glaring at Naruto. He flung me over his shoulder and ran like a bat out of hell. I didn't know where we were going, but Itachi got there fast.

He set me down and waited. Within a few minutes, Naruto appeared next to me. I wasn't paying attention so when he did I screamed and fell.

"This bet you made…" Itachi began.

"Listen, I know it's not exactly fair. So I called it off. I will settle for a kiss though." Naruto looked at me, grinning from ear to ear.

"You spent way too much time with that pervy old man, Naruto." I said and stood back up. Itachi seemed to have relaxed a bit, but he was still tense.

"I will leave." He said.

"Don't be mad, Itachi." I said and hugged him. "I'm the moron who agreed to this whole thing in the first place. Actually, I was the one who thought of having the competition. He made fun of my height." I pouted. Itachi seemed to lighten up at my attempts.

"I will leave." He said again, but in a much lighter tone. He disappeared and left me alone on an abandoned rock formation in the middle of the desert with Naruto.

This was a bad situation.

I felt a hand on my head. I turned around and looked up at Naruto. "Let's get this over with already." I grumbled and crossed my arms. He leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead. "Ok that was your kiss. Let's go." I waved my hand around.

"Wait!" Naruto said quickly. "We should stay here for a while to freak him out."

Something clicked in my brain. "This was all a prank, wasn't it?" I got my answer in the form of a very large grin. I punched his arm. "You jerk. You could have told me and I could have made it a bit more dramatic!" I grinned back at him. "So how long do you think we should wait here?"

"Around twenty to thirty minutes."

"Long enough for his imagination to go wild." I laughed and patted him on the back. "I knew that I liked you. This is the most fun I've had while smiling in a long time." I said.

"You can have fun without smiling?"

I stopped laughing as I felt my cheeks heat up. He saw the blush and starting laughing so hard that he fell down holding his sides. "This isn't funny, Naruto." I said, but couldn't help but laugh at him and his antics.

"No, it's freaking hilarious!"

"You're so mean!" I crossed my arms and sat on the ground next to him. Suddenly I was thrown on my back and I felt Naruto's hands in my hair. "What are you doing?" I yelled.

"You have to look flustered." He began to mess up my hair.

"Pervert! I thought you were gonna do something to me, you jerk!" I kicked him off of me. "Now that my personal space has been thoroughly invaded. How long has it been?"

"Only ten minutes."

"Damn." I looked over at him and saw a gleam in his eyes. I rolled away just in time. "If you're thinking about giving me a hicky or anything like that, I will personally drown you in a goddamn toilet, you hear?"

I sat down and relaxed, making sure to keep an eye on Naruto. Finally, I decided that enough time had passed. "Let's go." I got up and dusted myself off. Just as I was standing up straight, I was tackled to the ground again.

"There. Now everything looks perfect." Naruto said. I looked down at myself to see that my clothes were somewhat ripped, but that I didn't have any cuts.

"The hell?" I said. "Whatever. I don't even care anymore." I climbed onto his back, and we traveled back to the base. He wouldn't let me get off of his back, and carried me into the base. Itachi was sitting there waiting for us. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"What did you do?" He whispered dangerously to Naruto.

"Noooothing." He said and smiled, setting me down. "She just fell. That's all." I blushed, promising to kill Naruto later for including me in this at all. It was all a bad idea.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. He had spotted my blush and had probably taken it wrong. I sighed, and hung my head in mock embarrassment. Suddenly, Naruto burst out laughing. "Ok, maybe I tackled her." Oh my God. This guy had a death wish.

"You…" Itachi sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. I whipped my head around to look at Naruto. He had a big, stupid grin plastered to his face.

"Naruto…" I warned. This was going I bit far now.

"And her hair is really soft." Naruto's grin grew even bigger. Itachi looked like he was about to kill.

"Naruto, I'm going to stop this before you get your head ripped off."

Naruto looked a bit disappointed, but Itachi looked surprised. "Naruto is a jackass. I didn't do anything with him other than talk. Really." I could see the tension start to ease out of his shoulders. "This moron- sorry Naruto- tackled me to the ground so that it would look like we did something, and he messed up my hair."

"So…"

"Yeah. It was a prank. Even with the bet. I wish he had let me know before hand, because then I could have made it a little more dramatic, but he didn't think to do that."

Suddenly, I was swept up and carried away. I closed my eyes. When we stopped, we were back on the plateau. Itachi set me down and fell to his knees in front of me. I was shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that this would upset you that much. I just…"

"Quiet." Itachi said softly. I shut my mouth. "I love you Alexa. I thought that you were lost." He said.

"I don't understand." I whispered.

"But you're still there. That prank just showed me that." He tugged me down onto my knees. "You are still you." His lips found mine and I tasted salt. I realized that I was crying. "Alexa. Alexa." He said my name over and over like it was a chant.

"I love you Itachi." I said.

Itachi slipped his hands under my shirt and held the bare skin of my waist. I shivered and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away after a few moments and just held me. "Naruto is a genius." He said.

"What?" That threw me off balance. Itachi Uchiha calling Naruto Uzumaki a genius? What in the world.

"He saw that we were growing distant." He paused for a moment. "And we were. But what he did made me realize that I need you more that I originally thought."

Realization hit me. Naruto had done something that took a lot of thought, and not only that, but it took a lot of guts to stand up to Itachi and risk life and limb. I smiled and kissed Itachi. Suddenly, there was a crushing weight on me. It was lucky that I was already on the ground or the weight would have driven me there forcefully.

I looked around and saw that there was nothing on me, but the pressure remained. Itachi didn't seem affected by it. He looked at me with worry in his eyes.

An image flashed in my mind. "He's here." I said and collapsed the rest of the way to the ground.

**I put in a little bit of a cliffhanger in there. I apologize to all of those that expected more of the Cybertronians in this story, but the only reason that I made a crossover was because this was the world were all of this stuff would be happening. I promise that more of them is coming up soon.**

**Also, there are still no reviews at all. It takes me at least four hours to write each chapter, and I would appreciate it if some would take a couple minutes out of their time to write a review and give some idea of what they want in this story. I have only had one request for something and that was some HidanxAlexa. Just tell me what you want and it will more than likely happen.**

**Anyway, please review. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I leave for Chicago in a couple of days, and my mother says that I am not allowed to take my laptop with me, so this will be the last update on this story until July twenty fifth. Those of you who like this story, I'm truly sorry about that.**

**I do not own Naruto or Transformers Prime.**

I had never felt anything like this. It was a crushing weight on the outside, true. That I had already established. What surprised me, in this clarity that usually only comes with death, was that there was an internal pressure, like something trying to escape me. I realized with shock that it was my own powers that was trying to rip me apart from the inside.

This image that flashed through my mind was one that brought fear to me, something that I had thought that I had long gotten rid of. It was a demon. It was him. I didn't know what he called himself, or what he had against me in the first place, but I knew him. He was the one that had plotted my down throw with that other man.

This demon was here to kill me. I sat on the ground, gasping for air. Itachi was doing something. I didn't know what. I couldn't really tell.

The demon was trying to kill me.

He was forcing my soul apart again.

And I couldn't win.

"You know who I am. Don't you?" I struggled to move and look at where the noise was coming from. I finally craned my head enough to see them. It was the white haired man again. There was another man beside him. His hair was black and he was toned and tall. This is a demon? I thought. He doesn't even look that creepy, like the other demons.

"You're…" I tried to say, but it came out as a croak. He chuckled and waved his hand as if to apologize.

"So sorry. How foolish of me to expect you to be able to talk with so much pressure on you. Do not worry, you will not have to worry about it much longer." A maniacal smile grew on his face and he lifted a hand. "My partner has not disposed of you like he should have, so I came to deal with you myself. Now, shall we end this?"

I closed my eyes. They seemed to have appeared as soon as Itachi had left. Why had Itachi left? Probably to get help. My mind was getting so fuzzy. My body was so light that I felt like I was floating.

He was crushing the life out of me and tearing my soul apart.

And just as suddenly, the pressure stopped. I could move again, and I sat up. Naruto and Gaara and Itachi were all there guarding me, and a shield was up. I stood up and face the people that had attacked me. "I don't know what you people have against me." I stared at the white haired man. "Other than the fact that I believe in free thought and you don't."

I held up both of my hands and concentrated. I found the demon's life force and pulled at it. It wouldn't budge. He started laughing.

"You are little more than human. There are ten pieces to your soul, and you only have the first two. Do you really think that a human could defeat me?"

"I don't really remember who you are." I said to him.

The creepy smile faltered for a second, then came back full force. "Everybody knows me. I am the Lord of the Demons. I am known as the General, but I am most widely known as Satan."

My eyes widened. "Holy shit, I'm up against Satan." I said and face palmed.

"Good. You are a fast learner for a complete moron." He said. I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip. I grabbed a couple black diamonds out of my pocket and held them in one hand.

A black laser shot out and hit the white haired man on the shoulder. He winced as a second one shot out and hit the Demon. "As it appears that these foolish humans would protect you and waste my time, I'm leaving."

"Oh, so I'm making your life difficult by exercising my survival skills and wanting to live?"

"Precisely." Almost as an afterthought, he added. "Oh, and by the way, the next part of your soul is somewhere close. I want you to be a little bit more of a challenge. And the next world we meet, do not bring those pathetic humans. They would die as soon as they stepped foot there."

I stared in stunned silence. This guy was hoping for a fight, not a slaughter. So why was I doing this for him? Because I was also doing it for everyone else. "Where?" I asked him. He knew what I meant.

"Close and Soon." Then he disappeared, along with the silent white haired man.

The shield dropped as soon as I felt all traces of the men gone. I sighed and collapsed in exhaustion. "Now I know who the hell I'm up against, at least."

"Bad choice of words, Alexa." Naruto stated.

"Yeah. Just a bit, maybe?" I sighed and sprawled myself out. I could still fell all of the internal damage I had taken healing itself, knitting itself back together. "I have never felt anything like that." I said and shooed away the people that were trying to fuss over me. "I'm not a fragile little doll you know."

"That thing nearly killed you." Gaara stated.

"Yeah. We saw you disintegrated, and then you came back. You passed out, but that's beside the point." Knockout added to the conversation.

"The point is," Gaara said, "Is that no matter what happens to you, you always make it through. So what happened this time?"

"I think that that is the longest speech that I have ever heard you utter, Gaara." I said, trying to lighten the mood, but to no avail. "Fine." I sighed. "The force wasn't just physical for me. That guy was genuinely trying to murder me. He was ripping my soul apart again."

"Then you're lying on the ground why?" Knockout asked me.

"Because, dumbass, my soul is still trying to heal itself from nearly being shredded." I said and finally sat up. I would be sore for a couple of days, but after that I would be fine. "What do you think he meant by soon?" I asked.

Nobody answered my question as we made our way back to the base. Itachi held my hand and wouldn't let it go when we made it back to the base. Ratchet was standing at his computers and looking quite disturbed. Optimus was standing next to him, his face less expressive. "It seems that we have disturbing news." He said.

"What?" I asked, my voice serious.

"It seems that the massive surge of energy that was let off earlier woke up something that was lying deep within the earth."

"Like something dug its way down into the earth?" I asked.

"No, it's much worse than that." Megatron's gravelly voice said from behind me.

"Listen to this." Ratchet said and played an audio track. It was just a bunch of steady thumps. "That is a Cybertronian heart beat."

"In the earth? So what's the big deal?" I asked, confused.

"This thing has already started causing earth quakes and natural disasters." He replied.

"So can't we just dig this guy out and tell him to leave?" Naruto asked, surprising me. He genuinely cared.

"That is what is bad about this." Optimus said and motioned to the computers for some reason. "We think that this thing didn't burrow down into earth's core. It is the earth's core."

"And if we move him from where he is now, the earth will collapse on itself and human life will cease to exist." I said, putting the pieces together. "The only option there is, really, is putting this guy back to sleep."

"I guess when that demon said that the opportunity to get some of your powers back would come soon, he wasn't kidding." Naruto said and raised an eyebrow at me.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We need to be in our original forms. The matrix of leadership should help us. This thing is actually Unicron."

"Ok. If that's what needs to be done." I said reluctantly. I closed my eyes and reached out to all ten of their life forces. I returned them to their normal colors and retreated. I opened my eyes and saw all of them growing and twisting.

"So what has to be done?" I heard Naruto ask. Itachi and Gaara were standing back, nodding their agreement with the question.

Optimus stretched his metal joints and said. "Only us Cybertronians are able to go down there, because there will be no air to breathe for you human."

"I can come!" I exclaimed. "If it proves to be too much for my body, then you can send me right back, I swear!" There were sounds of protest from every single one of the people present, human and Cybertronian alike.

"That is not possible." Optimus said.

I stomped the ground and pointed and finger at him. "Don't you dare fucking tell me what's possible and what's not." I reached inside of me and turned my energy into that of a Cybertronians. I turned in two seconds. "Do you see me?" I motioned myself. Arcee looked at me stunned. I shrugged. We did look sort of alike.

The shocked faces of everyone that had not seen me like this before was hilarious. I giggled at Itachi's, Naruto's, and Gaara's facial expressions. This seemed to be a little much for them.

"I will permit this." Optimus said. "We must go now, before Unicron finds us and attacks. Surely he has felt the presence of Primus on this planet and plans to wipe out what is left of his old nemesis."

"And that would be you, I presume?"

"Correct. Megatron has had dark energon run through his veins, so only he will be able to lead us there."

I crossed my arms. This guy was so formal that it was putting me to sleep. And annoying me.

I kneeled down and looked at Itachi. "I may be gone for a while, so I want you to look out for everybody and if some demons decide to attack you, I want you to kick their butts, okay." Itachi nodded his head. I stood back up when I saw an eerie green light being cast all along the room. I looked into the portal and steeled myself. I had no idea what I was coming up against really.

"Autobots, forward." Optimus commanded. I waved one last time at the ninja's that I called friend and stepped forward into the swirling vortex. There was nothing really exciting about it. Just a simple walk through a scary green tunnel really.

The moment we stepped through, everything took on a purple hue. I looked at what we were standing on. It looked like a strange walkway. I looked around me and saw that there were tons of them jutting out in all different direction. Then I looked up.

What I saw made my blood run cold.

It was a giant eye ball. And we were on the inside of it. What we were standing on weren't walkway. These were nerves. And if these were nerves, that meant that the moment we had stepped out of the ground bridge, the sleeping giant had noticed our presence.

The eye moved. "Guys?" I said quietly. The eye looked around, as if rolling at something someone said. Then it looked straight at us. "Guys, run!"

**Ok, honestly, I really suck at cliff hangers and stuff like that. I just hope that you all enjoyed what I wrote.**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the long wait. I had such a good time in Chicago, though. I got to see a lot of little animals and stuff. The thing is, though, that I learned that I would rather be a writer than a vet, so I am going to be spending a lot of time on here. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto or Transformers Prime.**

I was still looking up at the giant eyeball, panicking, when Arcee yelled. "What are those things?" I whipped my head around to see what she was talking about. There were insect looking things headed our way. They all had a familiar purple hue to them.

"Since we are in Unicron's body, it stands to reason that those are anti-bodies that are trying to get rid of foreign objects." Optimus said. "We must stand and fight."

I waved my hands around. "No, we must run and fight. If we don't get to where we need to go, those things will overwhelm us, or one of you will fall to the dark energon. It makes you guys' sick, right?"

Bumble bee beeped what I recognized as a yes. I nodded my head. "Megatron and I don't have trouble with that. Those of you that do need to go on ahead and let me and Megatron do the fighting."

Optimus looked at me doubtfully. I made a waving motion with my hands to tell him to run, and I concentrated on changing my hands into blasters. I grinned at Megatron when they changed into crazy huge guns. This was just too much fun to be real.

I began to run and shoot at the same time. I was never a good shot before all of this happened to me, so it came as a surprise when I was able to hit every single one of the anti-bodies that came my way.

I skidded to a halt when something fell in front of me. I transformed my hands back into hands (Confusing, I know) and helped Bulkhead up. "Is the dark energon affecting you already?"

"Yeah. How much longer do we have to go?"

"Quite a long way, I'm afraid." I sighed and brought my guns back out. "We came in through his head, and we have to get to his spark." I blasted another anti-body. "If that is anywhere near where a human heart would be, and I think it is, then we have a long, long way to go."

"I can keep on going." He answered my silent question.

"Are you sure? There are at least ten miles left. Probably so many more than that. I've never been good with judging distance."

"I'm sure."

I nodded once and continued my sprint. There were so many of these anti-bodies that it was hard to keep up with them. Even though my conversation with Bulkhead had only taken a few seconds, I was already almost swamped with how many had decided to swarm me. It reminded me of mosquitoes. Giant, scary, deadly, purple mosquitoes.

"Crap!" I yelled, thinking that I would have to call for help. Then an idea came to me. If I could modify my human body to have wings, then I could certainly modify my Cybertronian body to have more than just two blasters.

Still blasting, I retreated inside myself. That golden-hued sphere that was me spun tranquilly on a pedestal. I was back in the middle of the forest, and in the very middle of the little clearing was my life force.

It's like my mind was split. I could see myself battling Unicron's body, but I was here and conscience of what was going on here. I watched as little blue flecks swirled through the golden light. This was new. Usually I just saw my own life force as something imaginary, something that helped me change. It had never appeared here, before me like this.

"So it seems that you want to escape, even while in the middle of battle." The voice shocked me out of my thoughts. "You know, battle only serves to make me feel more alive."

I narrowed my eyes at the character. It was that same strange white haired man. "Why are you here?" I said, venom lacing my voice.

"I don't know. What am I doing here?" He cocked his head to the side innocently. I crossed my arms.

"Are you trying to joke? Cause it's not funny."

"You called me here. I don't want to be here. I was just about to…"

"I don't care. Get out of my head. I did not call you, or whatever other lie you might want to tell me." I was momentarily distracted by myself, noting how one of the anti-bodies had almost run me through. I shook off the unwelcome distraction to hear the end of a sentence.

"…should know that."

"What?" I stared at him and then scratched the back of my head. "I didn't hear a word you just said."

"You are an ungrateful brat. I try to give you some advice, and you completely ignore me."

"I was distracted!" I yelled. "It's not really polite to do that." I shook my head and decided to ignore him again. I walked up to the golden light and touched it. I closed my eyes and thought about having blasters on my shoulders.

I opened my eyes when I heard a crackling noise. My hands were glowing. I broke off contact with the light and stepped back. I relaxed, knowing that I was able to battle the masses better.

A movement caught my eye, and I saw the white haired man running straight at me. I narrowed my eyes. No, not at me. I panicked and flung myself at him. I smacked into him and through him on the ground.

"Stupid bastard, what were you doing? Trying to attack my life force?"

"That was the idea, yeah." He said with a smirk on his face. He stood up and faced me. I was once again reminded of my short stature. I threw a punch.

"You stupid ass, why would you even do that?" He blocked the first punch, but I threw another right away. It caught him off guard, and he crumpled back to the ground. "Why would anyone in their right mind even work with the very bane of life and order?" I said, referring to the creepy ass man that was the Lord of the Demons.

"Order?" His laughter sent chills up my spine. I backed up a step. "You truly think of yourself as powerful, don't you?" He stood up again. "You are little more than human, and your ability to manipulate life force is your only weapon. If that failed you, then you would be defenseless. Do you really believe that you can do anything worth doing?"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

He laughed again. "As soon as you change back into a human, that's it for you. You won't be able to transform yourself or manipulate any other life force for quite a while. Look." He gestured to the golden light. I whipped my head around and gasped.

There was a long thin pole sticking out of it. I tried to reach for it, but the man stopped me. "If you try to pull it out, then you will die. You have to wait for it to make its way out on its own. Too bad. You have to learn an actual fighting skill now."

I glared at him and began retreating from my own mind. Suddenly, I was back into the battle at hand. In the time that I had been mentally away, we had reached the doorway into Unicron's spark chamber.

Megatron touched the doorway, explaining that Unicron's body wouldn't defend against itself or something. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too distressed about what had just occurred. The doorway opened and I absently stepped through.

I looked up in shock. There was a giant swirling mass of purple energy floating in the air in the middle of the room.

"So you have finally come, Creator." A giant voice boomed. "And in the presence of a disciple of Primus." A face formed in the floating energy.

Megatron and Optimus looked at me strangely. I shrugged, and then addressed Unicron. "Why do you call me Creator?"

"Do you not even know the extent of your own power?" His voice boomed and echoed off of the wall of his spark chamber. I only took a second to realize the irony of his voice coming from the sphere, when he was buried in the ground and couldn't even use his mouth.

"No. I have only just begun the journey to regaining my powers and my memories." I decided that being formal was probably the best form of action.

"You are the Creator."

"Of what? I'm just supposed to take care of all that is. I'm not…"

"You are older than time itself. You created Primus, and you created me."

I looked back at Megatron and Optimus is shock. Now that I thought of it, it did make sense. I just hadn't thought of it. "I am afraid that I don't remember." I shook my head. How did someone respond when they have just been told that not only are they the ruler of the universe, but that they actually made the universe to begin with? It's hard to wrap my head around.

"You're my master. Ask and it shall be given to you." The booming voice said.

"All that I ask is that you go to sleep and leave this planet that you are at the center of in peace."

"I will never go back to sleep. This I cannot abide by." The booming voice yelled.

Optimus ran forward and opened his chest. The ground started to shake. Blue light floated from Optimus's chest, and it overtook the purple. The last words of Unicron were drowned out by the loud crashing noise of the explosion. Then all of the light shut down, and the room fell into darkness. I walked up to the edge of the pit, and I saw a glowing purple rock at the bottom.

I jumped off the edge of the pit and landed at the bottom with grace. I ran over to the small purple rock and picked it up.

But instead of what had happened last time, I heard a whispering in my mind.

_The thing that you seek is not here. To find it, you must look into the very origin of what you are._

Apparently, Megatron had heard what had been said too. He peered over the side and had to step back quickly to avoid getting hit by me flying up.

"What do you think that it meant?" Megatron said.

"I don't know. But how weird that it said 'what' instead of 'who'. What do you think?"

"Who is not physical, that much I know." Megatron said and looked at the strange purple rock that was in my hand.

"So then maybe the fact that it said 'what' means that I was talking about my physical self. I probably wouldn't have thought about that."

"So then, what are you right now?"

"I'm in a Cybertronian body, which means that…" I looked at Megatron and smiled. "You really are a genius, you know that. I have to go to Cybertron."

I looked over at Optimus, who was still lying on the ground. He began to stir, and I went to help him up. He recoiled from me, and I stepped back in shock. "Where am I?" He sounded much younger. He spotted Megatron. "Megatronis, where are we? Who is this woman?"

I whipped my head around to look at Megatron. He looked at me in shock, as well. "When he gave up the power of the Matrix of Leadership…"

My eyes widened even further than I thought that they would ever go. "He lost all memory of being a Prime, didn't he?"

**Read and Review please. It will make me very happy.**


End file.
